Anti Terrorism
by Charlie shadez periwinkle
Summary: We all know the tragic event that occurred on 9/11/01.But what if Darwin, Gumball, and Penny had something to do with it.(I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball or any of it's characters)I will be introducing my fc in chapter 3. Basically it's a parody of the modern warfare series. I will be making 3 parts of this story. This is number 1 of 3.
1. 911

**Date: **9/11/01.

**Time: **8:44am.

**Location: **New York City, 1 mile from the World Trade Center.

**Darwin Waterson**

**Darwin's POV:**

**** I was looking out the window of the hotel leaning against the wall staring at the world trade center, felling sick to my stomach about what was going to happen. I looked to my right, i saw Penny 10 ft from me leaning against another wall staring at the same thing i was. Only she wasn't worried at all what was going to happen, she was just waiting. I looked to my right again and saw Gumball on the phone, he was talking to one of the hijackers of flight 11.**_(Flight 11 was the first plane that hit the World Trade Center)_**

Gumball:"Okay bye. Any minuet now guys."

gumball said with a grin. penny then grind and chuckled back at him.

I just looked back out the window and started to cry a little. Gumball and Penny walked over to me. Gumball then slapped me and i fell on the flour."Get up." Gumball said. As i got back up Gumball started talking to me.

Gumball: "You are weak Darwin. This is what america deserves."

As they walked back tor-ed's the window I reluctantly followed them.

**8:46am.**

****AS the first plane hit the tower i tried as hard as i could to not cry. But Gumball and penny just wrapped their arms around each other and grind and chuckled evilly. Gumball then walked over to me and said "Understand Darwin, this is only the beginning."


	2. Invasion of Iraq

**Date:**03/20/03.

**Location:**Baghdad Iraq.

**Time:**10 minuets before America starts bombing Iraq.

**Darwin Waterson**

**Darwins POV:**

I ended the call dropped my phone and started running when i saw one of Gumball and Penny's men. He alerted Gumball and the rest of there small army. I ran as fast as i could from them for an entire minuet but I eventual tripped and fell. A soldier then walked up to me an kicked me, knocking me out. They then carried my unconscious body to a darkened room.

**5 minuets later.**

I woke up tied to a chair whit a few of Gumball and Penny's men around me. I tried to brake free but was stopped by one of the soldier. He stopped restraining me when gumball started talking to me.

Gumball:"I know what you have done Darwin."

What did I do!?

Gumball:"You told Saddam Hussein about the invasion."

I looked at my feat and back up at Gumball.

Gumball:"Darwin my best friend, my brother, and now my betrayer. what happens here tonight will change the world forever."

Gumball then snapped his fingers and one of his soldiers untied me. But when I tried to get up gumball punched me and knocked me out.

**3 minuets later.**

I was awaken by the sound of explosions. It was America, they were bombing Baghdad in preparation for their invasion. Gumball, Penny, and their soldiers were long gone. I realized I had to get out of there. As i ran through the streets dodging the explosions, i saw unfortunate civilians suffer before my eyes. But then my luck ran out when an explosion reached me, blowing me back. I was knocked unconscious again, but for a few seconds i regained it. I saw someone, a human, an american. He picked me up and carried me off, and then I lost consciousness again.


	3. a new friend and a plan

**Date:**03/21/03.

**Location:**outskirts of samarra Iraq.

**Time:**10:00am.

**Darwin Waterson**

**Darwin's POV:**

As I woke up I realized I was in an unfamiliar place, it was a wight walled room with a few large windows. As I turned my head I saw that most of the rooms were like this. I decided that I should probably look around to see if anyone was home. So I got off the couch i was sleeping on and started to walk around. When I saw no one in the rooms next to me i decided that no one was home. I walked over to one of the windows and looked out side, i saw nothing but desert. Except for what looked like a city in the distance. But I quickly realized that it must have been a hallucination. So thinking out loud I said "where am I?".

Shadez:"A few miles from samarra."

"Who said that!?"

Shadez:"Me."

I turned around and saw a human, a male human. He was also an american. I then had a flashback of the human who saved me. It was him.

"You. You saved me."

Shadez:"yeah so."

"Why?"

Shadez:"Because your an English speaking american like me."Plus I need your help."

"Why would i help someone i don't know."

Shadez:"Oh i'm sorry please forgive me. My name is Charlie. Charlie periwinkle."

Charlie then reached his hand out for a hand shake. I took it and told him my name.

"Darwin. Just Darwin."

I didn't want to tell him my last name yet.

Shadez:"But you can just call me Shadez."

"okay"

Shadez:"Okay now with the formality's out of the way will u help me?"

"It depends, what do you need help with?"

Shadez:"Have you herd of Gumball and Penny Waterson?

"Um...Yes."

Shadez:"I need your help to kill them."

"k-k-Kill them"

Shadez:"yes."

"Why?"

Shadez:"Because they are terrorist. And I know they had something to do with 911."

I then had a flash back of when we were in the hotel, watching the first plane hit the tower.

"When do we kill em?"

Shadez:"Thats were we run into a problem. I don't know were they are. But i figured you might know."

I then had another flash back, right after Gumball knocked me out.

**Flashback:**

**Darwin's ** **POV:**

Gumball:"Leave him here, the bombing starts in 3 minuets. Tell Penny that were heading to Kirkuk."

**Flashback ends**

**Darwin's POV:**

"I think I know were they are."

Shadez:"Were?"

"Kirkuk."

Shadez then had a blank look on his face.

"Place ring any bells?"

Shadez:"Yep."

Shadez then went over to a desk and grabbed a file. He set it on the table and opened it, reveling several pictures of a military base.

Shadez:"Theirs an old abandoned military base base in the outskirts. The place is a fortress.

"That's were they are. It's a perfect terrorist hideout. That's where they will be."

Shadez:"It's not gonna be easy."

"Well lets make a battle plan."

Shadez:"Okay, Here's the plan. Will go in from the west, try to outflank em. Will have to do it at night so will have to leave at midnight."

"How are we going to get there?"

Shadez:"I have an MI-24 Hind we can use to get close."

"MI-24, never been in one of those before."

Shadez:"Trust me there fun."

"Alright then. what do we do till midnight?"

Shadez:"I gess we could get our gear ready."

"Gear?"

Shadez:"Gear, you know weapons and equipment. I have an armory in the basement. Come i'll show You."

I then proceeded to follow Shadez to to another room.

"Were's the basement?"

Shadez:"Down here."

Shadez then opened a trap dore on the flour. He then walked down a flight of stairs. I then followed him down the stairs. What I saw in the basement was incredible. A wall stacked with weapons. Ak47's, m16a4's, m4a1's, mp5's, glock18's, desert eagles, spas12's, p99's, five seven's, usp-45's, Beretta sniper rifles, msr's, pkp perenged's, rpk's, m249's, rpg's, saws, stinger's, javelin's, and alot of knives. I then looked around and saw some equipment,grenade launchers, grenades, flash bangs, concision grenades, smoke grenades, night vision goggles, thermal scopes, red dot sight's, aqog sight's, reflex sight's, silencers, and heart beat sensors.I also saw a few bomb disposal suits.

Shadez:"See anything you like?"

"yep"

Shadez the grabbed two MP5's off the wall and equipped them with a silencer, and a red dot sight. He then handed one to me, I took it and said thanks. He then grabbed two pairs of night vision goggles and handed a pair to me. He then grabbed two p99's and silenced them, he then handed one to me. Then he grabbed a bunch of magazines and bullets.

Shadez:"Lets load the bullets into the clips, then will go prep the Hind. We leave at midnight."


	4. the fortress

**Date:**03/22/03.

**Location:**outskirts of kirkuk.

**Time:**1:30am.

**Darwin Waterson**

**Darwin's POV:**

I looked out the window of the Hind. I was half looking for gumball's soldiers, and half thinking about what shadez would do if he found out who I really was.

Shadez:"I'm going to land here. This is as far as we can go before they here the chopper."

Shadez then landed the the helicopter and we got out.

Shadez:"The base is still about a mile away,will leg it from here. Turn on your night vision."

I then turned my night vision on and followed Shadez.

**10 minuets later.**

"Get down!" Shadez whispered.

There was a guard in front of us. He then turned around and started smoking.

Shadez:"Take him out quietly or wait for him to leave, your call.

I then got up quietly and grabbed my knife and walked up to him. I then put my hand over his mouth and slit his throat. Shadez then grabed him and carried him to some bushes. We then made our way to a metal wired fence with barbed wire on top.

Shadez:"Well we can't go over it, looks like were gonna have to go through it. Look for an opening."

We then proceeded to look for a hole in the fence.

"Found one, over here."

Shadez an I then went through the hole and hid behind an inter modal container. Shadez then peaked his head around the corner.

Shadez:"Get down now."

Two armored cars then drove past us. We were right next to a dirt road. The only thing keeping us out of sight was the container to the left of us. Shadez then got up and peeked out again.

Shadez:"Lets go."

The main building was right in front of us, we sprinted for it. Shadez then looked around the corner again.

Shadez:"No one saw us. Follow me."

I then followed Shadez up a flight of stairs on the side of the building that lead to the second flour. We then saw a door that lead to the inside of the base. Shadez opened it slowly and I followed him. We then proceeded down a few long hallways until Shadez saw a guy around the corner.

Shadez:"Hold up. I'll handle this."

Shadez then got out his knife and slit the guys throat.

Shadez:"No time to hide the body, we gotta move."

We then continued up a flight of stairs at the end of hall. At the end of the stairs there was another hall. We kept going down the hall until Shadez stopped at a door.

Shadez:"Hang on."

Shadez then pulled out a diagram of the main building.

Shadez:"Through this door is the command center. Put a kicker charge on the door."

I then put the charge on door and pushed the button. The door then exploded, we went through the door and killed everyone in the room. We checked the security monitors for the barracks and bedrooms. Gumball and Penny were no ware in sight.

Shadez:"There not here."

"They must of been in those armored cars."

Shadez:"Right. Lets get out of here before..."

Just then an alarm went off.

Shadez:"Damn, They know were hear. We gotta get the hell outta here. Grab what ever intel you can.

Shadez then placed a c4 charge on the wall that led to the vehicle garage, and blew it. There was a big explosion and a hole in the wall.

Shadez:"Come on lets go!"

We then jumped out of the hole and went strait tor-ed's the closest vehicle. We then began taking fire from the soldiers when we got in the jeep.

Shadez:" Damn i'll have to hot wire it, cover me."

I then laid down a line of covering fire for Shadez, shooting anything that moved. The car then stated.

Shadez:"Hang on."

Shadez then took off out of the garage making a hard left."Hold on to something."Shadez said as he was about ram through the fence. After Shadez rammed through the fence I turned around and started shooting back at the soldiers. Then I saw two more jeeps chasing after us.

"Shadez we got a problem."

Shadez:"What is it?"

"We got two jeeps on our six."

Shadez:"Shoot the drivers!"

I then shot the drivers and both cars went out of control, crashing into each other and exploding.

Shadez:"You got the files?

"Right here"

Shadez:"Alright look through them until you find out were they are."

**3 minuets later**

Shadez:"Were here. Lets get in the Hind."

"Ok"

As the helicopter took off I found something in the files about were gumball and penny were.

"Hey Shadez."

Shadez:"Yeah?"

"I know were their at."

Shadez:"Were?"

"Chogha Zanbil."

Shadez:"How are we gonna get to Chogha Zanbil? Our rout is blocked by United States Marines."

"That's just it. I know a general in charge of the marines who owes me a favor."

Shadez:"Who?"

"Major General, Tobias."


	5. an old friend

**Date:**03/22/03.

**Location:**Shadez safe house, near samarra Iraq.

**Time:**8:30am.

**Darwin Waterson**

**Darwin's POV:**

****I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. It was shadez, he was making us breakfast. I got off the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning."

Shadez:"Morning."

I then sat at the table and shadez gave me my food and sat down with his. We then started talking wile eating.

Shadez:"Tell me more about your old friend, Tobias was it."

"Yeah we use to go to school about five years ago."

Shadez:"Really. And now he's a major general in the marines?"

"Yep."

Shadez:"And you think hill help us?"

"I don't think, I know hill help us."

Shadez:"Really because of this...favor he ows you?"

"It was a big thing I did for him."

Shadez:"Ok. So how do u plan to contact him anyway?"

"Ill think of something."

Shadez:"Right then wile you do that i'm gonna take care of the Hind and put away the guns. Be back in ten minuets."

"Ok."

As soon as shadez went outside I pulled out my phone and contacted the near by marine base.

Marine Base:"Caller please authenticate."

"Access code Black Sun, patch me through to Major General Tobias."

Tobias:"Who is this?"

"Tobias, it's darwin.

Tobias:"Who?"

"Darwin Watterson."

Tobias:"Oh darwin, hey it's been awhile."

"Yeah, it has."

Tobias:"So whats up?"

"You remember that thing I did for you in middle school."

Tobias:"Oh yeah. Thanks for that again by the way."

"No problem. And do you remember that you promised me a favor?"

Tobias:"Yeah."

"Well i'm cashing it in."

Tobias:"Ok. What do you need?

"Safe Passage through U.S controlled territory to Chogha Zambil."

Tobias:"Why."

"Do you remember gumball and Penny?"

Tobias:"Of cores I do."

"They had something to do with 911."

Tobias:"WHAT!"

"I'm afraid so."

Tobias:"How do you know?"

"Just trust me, alright."

Tobias:"Ok. Hey you know what, i'm gonna give you more than safe passage. I'm gonna give u soldiers.

"Really!?"

Tobias:"Yes really. They mess with america, they mess with me."

"I should let you know I met a new friend. And were trying to kill them.

Tobias:"Kill them! Now wait a minuet I was going to send them back to the U.S for trial."

"Sorry mate, we gotta kill em. There to dangers to be left alive."

Tobias:"Ok. So what is your new friends name?

"His name is Charlie Periwinkle, but he prefers to be caled Shadez.

Tobias:"Really. Ok come on over to the base and will discuss this further.

"Alright will be over at about noon."

Tobias:"Right then, see you later. Bye.

"Bye"

I ended the call and put my phone away. Just then shadez walked in. I didn't even realize that ten minuets had passed.

Shadez:"So did you contact Tobias?

"Yeah, he wants us to come over to the marine base.

Shadez:"Really?"

"Yeah. We gotta be there by noon.

Shadez:"Alright then lets watch some T.V till eleven. then i'll prep the Hind and will leave."

"Ok."


	6. another plan

**Date:**03/22/03.

**Location:**U.S marine base outside samarra Iraq.

**Time:**12:05pm.

**Darwin Waterson**

**Darwin's POV:**

We were about ready to land at the marine base when they contacted us on the radio.

Marine base:"We have you on our radar please authenticate."

"Access code black sun. Were here to see Major General Tobias."

Marine base:"Alright you are clear to land."

"Roger that. Shadez set her down over there."

I pointed to an empty helipad.

Shadez:"You got it."

Shadez then made the Hind land on the helipad. When we got out we were greeted by tobias and a few marines.

Tobias:"It's good to see you again darwin."

"It's good to see you again too."

We then embraced in a friendship hug. When the hug ended tobias looked at shadez.

Tobias:"You must be shadez?"

Shadez:"Yes sir."

Tobias:"Whats with this sir crap. Just call me Tobias.

Shadez:"Ok tobias."

Tobias:"Right then. Darwin, Shadez. Come over to my tent so we can discus a battle plan."

Me and Shadez then followed Tobias into his tent. We the gathered around a table with a map of the region on it.

Tobias:"Alright, so you say that you need safe passage to chogha zambil?

"Yep."

Tobias:"Ok. Shadez."

Shadez:"Yeah?"

Tobias:"How good of a pilot and a leader are you?"

Shadez:"Very good."

Tobias:"Ok then, shadez you'll led the air support and attack from the southwest.

Shadez:"Air support?"

Tobias:"Yeah darwin didn't tell you. I'll be sending troops in to help you guys with killing gumball and penny.

Shadez:"Oh. With all due respect tobias I think i'll be better of on the ground."

Tobias:"Alright then. Darwin, Yo you and shadez will attack from the west once air support has softened up the sight.

"Ok."

Tobias:"Right then do we have a plan?"

Me and shadez both nodded in agreement.

Tobias:"Alright then We will leave tomorrow at ten am.

"Got it."

Tobias:"Ok i'll alert the marines. As for you guys make your selves at home."

Shadez:"Wait one more thing."

Tobias:"Yeah?"

Shadez:"Could you show me and darwin where the armory is?"

Tobias:"Sure, it's down by the east side of the base. Sargent Johnson will take you to it."

Sargent Johnson! Tobias yelled out of the tent. About three seconds later a wight male almost as tall as shadez entered the tent.

Johnson:"Yes sir?"

Tobias:"Johnson this is Darwin and Shadez. You'll be with them from now on.

Johnson:"Yes sir. Please to meet you two."

Johnson held his hand up and we shook his hand.

"Please to meet you too."

Tobias:"Alright. Johnson take these two to the armory and get geared up. We attack chogha zambil tomorrow at ten am.

Johnson:"Yes sir."

Tobias then left the tent and so did we.

Johnson:"Come on guys. I'll take you to the armory."

When we got to the armory we picked out our weapons. Johnson grabbed an m16a4 and equipped it with an aqog scope. I grabbed an m4a1 an equipped it with a red dot sight and a grenade launcher. Shadez grabbed an m4a1 too and equipped it with an aqog scope and a grenade launcher. Johnson then grabbed three Beretta m9's and gave one to me and shadez. Then shadez saw a spas12. He grabbed it and equipped it with a red dot sight. We then grabbed some amow and grenades, c4 and flash bangs.

Johnson:"Are we all set?"

"Yep."

Shadez:"Yep."

Johnson:"Alright, follow me. I'll show you were will be sleeping. They'll wake us up at eight to get ready."


	7. chogah zambil

**Date:**03/23/03.

**Location:**marine base.

**Time:**8:00am.

**Darwin Waterson**

**Darwin's POV.**

We were woken up by the marines. They told us to get ready for the assault on chogah zambill.

**Narrators POV.**

But unknown to Darwin or Shadez, Tobias had a different plan. A plan that was a betrayal to the United States and to the world.

**Tobias's POV:**

**nineteen hours earlier.**

I didn't see darwin or shadez in the war room so I decided start the debreething.

"Alright Marines listen up we are going to chogah zambil to capture these two."

I then pointed my pointer stick at the projector screen. It had a picture of gumball and penny on it.

"This is Gumball waterson, and Penny waterson. They are terrorist and part of alcida. So by order of the president we are to hunt these to down and capture them. I want them alive. Understand?"

Marines:"Yes sir!"

"Good grab your gear and get ready we leave tomorrow at ten am. You will be woken up at eight am. Understand?"

Marines:"Sir yes sir!"

The marines then left the tent to get ready. I then started lathing quietly, for my plan was now in motion.

**Chogah Zambil **

**Darwin's POV:**

We were approaching Chogah zambil by black hawk. We were taking some rpg fire from some of the buildings. But none reached any of the choppers. The black hawk then stopped and we slid down the ropes. When we hit the ground we were surprised that we didn't take any fire. Rouge was our squad name. It was me shadez Sargent jonhson and our squad leader was staff Sargent allen. Allen was a black human a little taller than shadez.

staff Sargent allen:"Come on lets go."

We then followed allen up the hill untill we got to the hostel zone.

staff Sargent allen:"Alright, we clear each house until we get to the top. Got it?"

We all said yes sir and proceeded. We went from house to house looking for gumball and penny, but they were now were in sight. We then got to the final house. Allen then got on the radio to talk to the other squads.

staff Sargent allen:"Anyone find them?"

Alpha squad:"Their not over here."

Charlie squad:"Not over here ether."

staff Sargent allen:"Alright were at the final house. If their not in here their not at chogah zambil. Grab whatever intel you can and will take it back to the base.

Alpha squad:"Roger."

Charlie squad:"Roger."

Allen then got off the radio and started talking to us.

staff Sargent allen:"Darwin put a charge on the door."

I then put a charge on the door and blew it the door exploded and i tossed a nine banger.

"Nine banger."

The nine banger went off and we went inside and took everyone out in the first flour.

staff Sargent allen:"Second flour, lets go."

We went up the stairs. There was one room on the second flour.

staff Sargent allen:"Darwin put another charge on the door."

I then put another charge on the door and blew it. We then went inside and cleared the room. Gumball and penny weren't there.

Sargent Johnson:"Their not here."

Shadez:"They must of left before we arrived."

staff Sargent allen:"Gather whatever intel you can.

I then saw one of gumball's soldiers crawling away. I walked in front of him and pointed my m9 at him, and started talking to him.

"Were are they?"

The soldier said nothing. So I kicked his face.

"I said were are they."

We then heard a phone ringing. Johnson found it and gave it to me. I answered it and I herd someone talking. I instantly recognized the voice. I then ended the call threw the phone across the room and executed the soldier.

Sargent Johnson:"Who was it?"

"Tina. Tina Rex."


	8. a forgotten foe

**Date:**03/23/03.

**Location:**Marine base.

**Time:**2:05pm.

**Darwin Waterson**

**Darwin's POV:**

We arrived back at the base. I still couldn't believe that tina was involved too. Gumball or Penny never told me. When the black hawk landed we got out and were greeted by Tobias.

Tobias:"Did you get em?"

staff Sargent Allen:"No sir."

Tobias:"Shame. Did you extract any intel?"

"Yeah, we did. And more."

Tobias:"More?"

"Yes more."

Tobias:"Come on. Will discus it in my tent.

We then followed tobias to his tent and gathered around the table.

Tobias:"What is this more?"

"Well. Um...we found who the boss of gumball and penny is."

Tobias:"Who?"

"Tina rex."

Tobias:"T-t-tina."

"Yep tina."

Tobias:"How do you know?"

"I recognized her voice on one of the terrorist's phones. And it's in the intel right here."

I then placed a file on the table.

Tobias:"Your right. It is tina rex."

Shadez:"Uh I don't mean to be rude but, who is tina rex?"

Tobias:"She was the biggest bully in all of elmore.

"Now she's part of alcida, and gumball and penny's boss.

Tobias:"Is this all the intel?"

Sargent johnson:"No sir. Alpha and Charlie squad has some."

Just then the alpha squad leader bursted into the tent.

alpha squad leader:"Sir, sir!"

Tobias:"What is it?

alpha squad leader:"Your not gonna believe were Gumball and Penny are!

Tobias:"Where?"

alpha squad leader:"The capital of Iran.

Tobias:"Tehran!"

alpha squad leader:"Yes sir."

Tobias:"Ok, good job soldier. Tell the troops to meet me it the war room for debreathing."

alpha squad leader:"Yes sir!"

The squad leader then left the tent.

Tobias:"Men head back to the barracks to catch up on sleep. I'll breath you guys latter."

We all said yes sir and headed to the barracks to go to sleep.

**War Room**

**Tobias's POV:**

"Alright marines listen up! As you all know gumball and penny weren't at chogah zambil. But we captured intel from the sight that has reviled their true location. Tehran, the capital of Iran. So tomorrow we push torwed's the capital. Once we get to the capital we fight are way to the palace. That's were they'll be. Orders are same as before. I want them captured alive. Understand?"

Marines:"Yes sir!"

"Good. Now get some sleep. We push for the capital tomorrow at twelve.


	9. a promotion and a tragedy

**Date:**03/31/03.

**Location:**outskirts of tehran.

**Time:**5:00pm.

**Darwin waterson**

**Darwin's POV:**

It had been a whole week sens chogah zambil, and we had finally reached the capital. We encounter lots of gumball's men and lost a few soldiers but this was it. Gumball and penny's last line of defense.

Tobias:"Gentlemen I have some news."

"What is it?"

Tobias:"The president has decided to promote me to lieutenant general."

Shadez:"Wow congratulations."

Tobias:"Thank you. But I am going to have to head back to washington in order to receive the rank.

"Aw Well that sucks. I guess that means you wont be here when we take down gumball and penny."

Tobias:"Yeah and neither will you four.

What! We all said.

Tobias:"Yep the president said to bring guests. And I want rouge squad to be my special guests.

staff sargent allen:"Wow this is a great honor sir."

Tobias:"Hey don't mention it. Well pack up because we bored the plane at eight.

Yes sir we all said.

**...**

**Washington DC**

**Darwin's POV:**

When the plane landed it was 10:00am. After we got off the plane a limo was waiting to take us to the hotel. Once we arrived at the hotel we went straight to our rooms. I was going to go to bed but i heard a knock on the door. I opened it it was the guys, they were dressed in swim trunks.

Tobias:"Were gonna hit the pool wanna join us?"

"sure why not."

Tobias:"Great. Now remember guys the press conference is tomorrow at seven pm. So lets enjoy the time we have in washington before we have to go back to iran.

Shadez:"Sounds good to me.

Staff sargent allen:"Alright, lets hit the pool. Darwin meat ya down there.

"Ok meat yawl down there."

**The next day**

**Darwin's POV:**

It was six fifty nine pm and the conference was about to start. Tobias, the president(Gorge W. Bush), the vice president, some secret serves agents, and a few other generals. The president then gave a speech about Tobias. He then finally finished it and gave tobias his new rank.

The President:"It is now with great honor that i bestow the rank of lieutenant general to Tobias."

Tobias then shook hands with the president. The conference was then over. After shaking hands with alot of people Tobias came over to us.

Tobias:"Well I gess i'm a lieutenant general now.

"Yeah congratulations general.

Tobias:"Oh yeah thats right im still called a general. He he."

Shadez:"Hey what time did we invade tehran?

Tobias:"The invasion started at seven pm.

Shadez:"Cool."

Tobias:"Alright boys, lets head back to the hotel we have breakfast tomorrow at the wight house.

"No way!"

Tobias:"Yes way. Come on lets go."

We then headed back to the hotel, totally unaware of what just happened in Iran.


	10. horrible news and even worse news

**Date:**03/31/03.

**Location:**Wahshington D.C.

**Time:**7:30pm.

**Tobias**

**Darwin's POV:**

It was seven thirty when we got back to the hotel. We were about to call the elevator down when two secret serves agents stopped us.

Secret serves agent:"General Tobias!"

Tobias:"Yes?"

Secret serves agent:"Come with us."

Tobias:"Why?"

Secret serves agent:"The president has requested you to the wight house right now. So come on."

Tobias:"Ok. Well i'll see you guys later.

"Ok. bye."

Tobias then left with the secret serves agents and we went in the elevator.

**Tobias's POV:**

We entered the limo and drove strait to the wight house.

"What is this about, might I asK?"

Secret serves agent:"I don't know, but i'm sure the president will tell you."

About ten minuets later we arrived at the wight house. We then took the elevator down to the underground facility. It was a mess down there people were running from station to station, papers were flying everywhere. The agents then sat me down at a oval table with the president, the vice president, a few secretary's, and a few generals.

The President:"Good afternoon gentlemen."

"Whats this all about sir?"

The President:"It appears that there has been a nu-clearer explosion in the capital of Iran."

"What!"

The President:"I'm afraid so general. At 1900 hours the us invaded tehran. At 1920 hours we found a massive explosion on our satalites over Iran.

"I sent ten thousand troops into that city to capture gumball and penny waterson. And your telling me that their all gone!"

The President:"I'm afraid so general. This has been the worst military tragedy in history. General Tobias."

"Yes sir?"

The President:"It is more important than ever to hunt down Gumball and Penny waterson. I'm putting you in charge of it."

"Don't worry sir. I will find them and bring them to justest."

The President:"I hope so general. I hope so.

Just then one of the agents Rushed over to the president.

Agent1:"Mr. president, Mr. president!"

The President:"What is it?"

Agent1:"We just found a missile launching sight in zahedan!

The President:"What!

Agent1:"I'm afraid so sir."

Agent2:"Mr. president we have an in coming transmission."

The President:"Well put it on screen."

The agent then put the transmission on a giant screen in the room. What came on the screen blew my mind. It was tina rex.

Tina rex:"My name is Tina rex. What you just witnessed is only the beginning of what is to come. Unless you want america to be turned into rubble, all U.S forces will leave The Middle East in two days. This is your only warning."

The transmission then ended and the screen went black.

The President:"General tobias."

"Yes Mr. president?"

The President:"Take control of that launch facility asap!"

"Yes sir I will leave tonight."

The President:"Good."

**...**

**Darwin's POV:**

We were all woken up by pounding on our doors. We then all went out to the hall. It was tobias.

Shadez:"What is it man?"

Tobias:"We have to leave now!"

"Why man we just got here?"

Tobias:"There was a nu-clearer explosion in tehran, it killed ten thousand troops.

What! We all shouted.

Tobias:"Yes. And not only that but Tina rex has control of a missile launching site.

What! We all shouted again.

Tobias:"I have orders from the president to take control of that launch site."

staff sargent Allen:"Ah. And thats were we come in."

Tobias:"You got it. Now pack your bags, we have to leave asap.

**Well thers chapter 10 plz feel free to review what you think of the story so far. and remember anyone can review.**


	11. from bad to worse

**Date:**04/01/03.

**Location:**outskirts of zahedan missile site.

**Time:**5:30am.

**Darwin Waterson**

**Darwin's POV:**

We were a few miles from the missile site, waiting for the order to halo jump from the cargo plane we were in. In the plane was alpha squad and us, rouge squad. Tobias was giving us orders form a base near zahedan.

Staff Sargent Allen:"So whats the plan sir?"

Tobias:"It's quite simple. Ether we take control of the launch site or we don't recognize the world tomorrow. Green light to halo. Alpah squad go."

Alpha squad then jumped out of the plane.

Tobias:"Rouge squad go."

We then jumped out of the plane. After a few thousand feet of falling we applied our para-shoots. But Allen's shoot had a gust of wind and he was blown away behind enemy lines.

**...**

Johnson, shadez, and me then ment up.

Shadez:"Wheres Allen?

"I don't know."

Tobias:"Rouge squad be advised, Staff Sargent Allen has just activated his emergence beacon. He is located about half a mile from your current location. I'm sending you his location now."

Shadez then looked at his watch witch also had a map on it.

Shadez:"I got it. He's at the village up ahead."

Sargent Johnson:"Come on, lets go get him."

We then proceeded tor-reds the village. But then an armored vehicle came out of nowhere. Four of tina's soldiers then got out of the car and engaged us. We then returned fire and took them out.

Shadez:"Lets hope no one heard that."

We then continued on for about a minute. Then we ran into a large patrol.

Sargent Johnson:"No getting passed thees guys quietly. Take em out!"

We then engaged the patrol taking them by surprise. After thirty seconds of fighting the patrol was dead.

Shadez:"Come on lets go."

After a few more minutes of walking we finally reached the village. We approached the first building, the door was unlocked. Shadez then opened the door. No one was on the first floor.

Shadez:"Alright lets head upstairs. Darwin take point."

I then headed up stairs wile they followed me. I saw a room without a door in front of me. There was a guy sleeping in a chair. I then cooked a grenade and threw it in the room. It went off and killed every one in the room. I then went into it.

"Allen's not here."

Shadez:"Alright lets check the next house."

We then left the house and went to the center of the village.

Shadez:"It's to quite. Darwin, take a look at the next house."

I then looked into the window of the house. Just then we herd dogs barking. All of a sudden a platoon of Tina's soldiers came out And attacked us.

Shadez:"Take cover!"

We then took cover and returned fire. Just then a dog jumped on me, I then quickly snapped it's neck. I got back up and returned fire again. We then finally killed all of them and went to the last house. Shadez kicked down the door and we went inside and took out everyone on the first floor.

Shadez:"Up the stairs go!"

We then went up stairs. We herd two voices, one was one of tina's soldiers. And the other was Allen. I then grabbed my m9 and knife and walked into the room. I then grabbed the guy slit his throat and shot the other soldier with my m9.

Shadez:"Room clear. Darwin untie Allen."

I then untied allen and he got up.

Staff Sargent Allen:"About damn time, I was starting to think you guys were gonna leave me here."

Shadez:"Well that was my first thought, but you had all the c4."

Staff Sargent Allen:"Alright lets get to that launch site."

We then left the building and headed tor-reds launch sight. We walked for about a minute until we came to the west barracks. Just then the soldiers inside the barracks came outside.

Staff Sargent Allen:"Get down now."

We all went into cover and hid out of sight. The Soldiers the went away. Only about ten were left guarding the barracks. We then rushed the soldiers and started firing on them. The soldiers were taken completely by surprise they didn't ever fire a shot because we took them all out so quickly. We then continued tor-red the launch site. About five minutes later, we regrouped with alpha squad and our sniping team in front of the launch site.

Alpha leader:"Are we ready?"

Staff Sargent Allen:"Yep."

Sniper team leader.:"Good will provide support will you make your way tor-reds the underground facility.

Staff Sargent Allen:"Alright then lets...what the."

All of a sudden there was a loud noise and a missile appeared.

"Uh, we gotta problem!"

Staff Sargent Allen:"Command come in. We have a missile launch. I repeat we have a..."

Just then another missile was launched.

Staff Sargent Allen:"Two. We have two missile launches!"

Tobias:"Roger that we are tracking them now. Get in there and take control of that site NOW!"

Staff Sargent Allen:"Roger that. Come on lets go, lets go."


	12. double time

**Date:**04/01/03.

**Location:**zahedan Missile sight.

**Time:**6:00am

**Darwin Waterson**

**Darwin's POV:**

Staff Sargent Allen:"Come on. Lets go, lets go!"

We then started running tor-reds the entrance of the above ground site. The gate was blown open, so we went trough it. We started running and gunning the soldiers. But there was a problem. They called in bmd's for backup.

Staff Sargent Allen:"Bmd's take cover."

Shadez:"Darwin! Grab an rpg and take out those bmd's."

I then grabbed an rpg and took out one of the bmd's.

Sargent Jonhson"One down, one to go!"

I then reloaded the rpg and took out the other bmd."

Staff Sargent Allen:"Nice work. Come on lets move."

We then continued on, pressing tor-reds the entrance. But we encountered more bmd's.

Shadez:"More bmd's, take em out!".

Sargent Johnson:"Theirs no more rpg's!"

Staff Sargent Allen:"I think I saw a javelin on the roof of the building next to us."

Shadez:"Darwin get that javelin, and take out that armor!"

I then went inside the building next to us and went up the stairs onto the roof. Sure enough there was a javelin. I quickly grabbed it and amid it tor-reds the first bmd. Once I had a lock I shot the rocket. It went up and then it fell right on the bmd, boom.

Shadez:"We still got two more out there!"

I reloaded the javelin and locked onto the next bmd. I fired the rocket and it destroyed the bmd.

Staff Sargent Allen:"Last one."

I locked onto the bmd and fired. The bmd was destroyed.

Staff Sargent Allen:"Hoorah! Nice work darwin. Now lets get into that underground facility."

We then made our to the entrance of the facility. But it was a titanium door and it was locked air tight.

Staff Sargent Allen:"Damn. Any ideas guys?"

Shadez:"I've got one. Follow me."

We then followed shadez to the large vents that cooled the underground base.

Shadez:"Plant some charges around the vent."

We then planted the c4 around the vent. The vents were about 10 square feet.

Shadez:"Ok blow the charges!"

Johnson blew the charges and the vent had a big hole in it.

Shadez:"Alright now hook up your repel lines. Were gonna go down through here. Alpha you follow us down.

Alpha squad leader:"You got it."

Tobias:"All squads be advised, we have three enemy hinds inbound on your position, get out of sight now."

Staff Sargent Allen:"Copy that. Alright lets go move."

We then repelled down the vent shaft. Alpha then went down after us. We escaped in the nick of time to. The hinds arrived as soon as we repelled. We then made our way down the shaft until we hit the bottom of the vent.

**Well thats chapter 12. Only three left. And this is the first story out of three, of this series. I will post the second one when this is finished. Hope you enjoy, and remember to review.**


	13. saving the world

**Date:**04/01/03.

**Location:**inside zahedan missile launch facility.

**Time:**6:30am.

**Darwin Waterson**

**Darwin's POV:**

When we hit the bottom of the vent we saw two ventilation shafts.

Staff Sargent Allen:"Alright Alpha you take the left shaft, will take the right one."

Alpha leader:"Roger."

Alpha squad then went in the left shaft and we went in to the right one. We continued down the shaft until alpha engaged the soldiers below.

Alpha leader:"Rouge come in."

Staff Sargent Allen:"Copy alpha."

Alpha leader:"Where gonna sweep this area. Continue down the shaft until you reach the showers."

Staff Sargent Allen:"Copy that."

We continued down the shaft until we reached the showers. We then jumped down out of the vents and onto the shower floor. We then made our way out of the showers.

Tobias:"All teams be advised, you have fifteen minutes until those missile reach the eastern seaboard. Get control of that control room now."

Staff Sargent Allen:"Roger that where on it. Alpha take control of the security room. Will take care of the base."

Alpha leader:"Copy, Will take care of it."

Sargent Johnson:"Enemy's inbound."

As soon as we left the shower room we encountered enemy troops. We then engaged them, taking them out. We then proceeded on words tor-eds the control room encountering lots of resistance along the way. We eventually came to the missile storage part of the base. We stopped there because we encountered more resistance and we heard something on the announcement speakers. It was saying something in Russian.

Shadez:"What the hell are they saying?"

"They said their gonna launch the remaining missiles."

Shadez:"I didn't know you speak Russian."

Staff Sargent Allen:"Enough chit chat. We gotta move now!"

We then ran as fast as we could tor-eds the escape door that led to the rest of the base. Once we all went through the door shadez quickly closed it as fast as he could. We then looked tor-eds the other doors at the opposite side of the room. They were solid steel with an air tight lock.

Staff Sargent Allen:"Alpha, have you taken control of the security room?"

Alpha leader:"Yes we have and were opening the door as we speak. Stand by...stand by."

The doors then made a air release sound and began to open, very slowly.

Staff Sargent Allen:"Oh you gotta be shit'en me."

Shadez:"Alpha cant you make it open any faster?"

Alpha leader:"Sorry shadez. But you can push it if it make you feel any better."

Shadez:"Cheeky bastard."

We then waited about ten more seconds, the door finally opened enough so we could get through. There were a few soldiers in the room so I switched to my grenade launcher and took them out.

Staff Sargent Allen:"Come on lets go."

We then followed Allen tor-eds the north wall were the control room was located.

Staff Sargent Allen:"Alpha we have reached the west wall were entering the control room."

Alpha leader:"Copy that, I count about 10 hostels in side."

Staff Sargent Allen:"Copy that. Darwin put some c4 on the wall."

I then went over to the wall and planted a charge.

Staff Sargent Allen:"Get to a safe distance... alright blow it."

I then blew the charge, there was a hole in the wall. I then threw a nine banger into the hole.

"Nine banger."

The nine banger went off and we entered the control room, killing everyone in the room.

Sargent Johnson:"Were clear. Darwin enter the abort codes will cover you."

I then went to the console and entered the codes.

Tobias:"Stand by for conformation...stand by...stand by. Ok missiles have been confirmed destroyed in flight. We got a ton of dabre but most ocean. Mission accomplished, back up is on the way eta twenty minutes."

Staff Sargent Allen:"Copy that. Were on our way to the extraction point."

Alpha leader:"Rouge come in this is alpha we are taking heavy fire in the vehicle depo. We need back up."

Shadez:"Copy that, where on our way."

We then made our way out of the control room tor-eds the vehicle depo. We then encountered more soldiers on our way there. We took them out and continued tor-eds the depo. We came to an elevator and went in it the elevator closed and went down.

Alpha leader:"Rouge how much longer?!"

Staff Sargent Allen:"About three seconds."

The elevator then stopped and opened. We quickly got out and gave support to alpha. We finally killed the last troops in the depo.

Staff Sargent Allen:"Alright, everyone get in the trucks. We may have saved the world but we still haven't saved our selves yet."

We then all got into the trucks, and drove off.

**Well there's chapter 13 only 2 left. Keep reading and review.**


	14. get out of there

**Date:**04/01/03.

**Location:**outskirts of zahedan.

**Time:**7:00am.

**Darwin Waterson**

**Darwin's POV:**

We got into the jeeps and took off tor-eds the extraction point, but were meant immediately by tina's soldiers. I was in the back of the jeep, shooting back at them.

Tobias:"All teams the primary LZ has been compromised, proceed to secondary LZ."

Staff sargent Allen:"Copy that. Darwin put some rounds into those enemy trucks!"

I then started shooting again back at the enemy trucks. They had soldiers in the back of them firing at us. I killed the first truck but another one came up beside us.

Shadez:"Take out that truck!"

I shot the driver and the truck went out of control and went off the cliff next to us now. We then got onto a highway and made our way to the secondary LZ. But all of a sudden, an enemy hind came out behind the mountain ridge.

Staff sargent Allen:"Enemy hind! Darwin grab the rpg in the back and take it out!"

I grabbed the rpg and started firing on the hind every shot missed it. We then entered a tunnel and we lost the hind. When we came out of the tunnel more enemy trucks fired on us again. I fired back at them, but the lead truck crashed into a gasoline tanker truck making a large explosion that made us loose them.

Sargent Johnson:"I think we lost em."

"That hind is coming around again. Oh wait I think he's out of amow."

The hind then went in front of us when we approached a bridge.

Staff sargent Allen:"Ah shit he's about to take out that bridge!"

The hind then fired rockets on the bridge and took it out.

Shadez:"Hang on!

**...**

I got up off the ground and started walking tor-eds the barricade of cars everyone was taking cover from.

Shadez:"Move, we got enemy forces inbound!"

Staff sargent Allen:"Open fire!"

We then started firing on the enemy forces. There was a lot of them.

Staff sargent Allen:"Command, we've run into a problem. We cannot make it to the secondary LZ. Your gonna have to come to us."

Tobias:"Uh roger that, but it will take some time to get to your current location."

Staff sargent Allen:"How much time?"

Tobias:"Eta ten minutes."

Staff sargent Allen:"No good will be dead in five!"

Tobias:"Russian forces in the area may be able to assist, but we cannot tell now."

Staff sargent Allen:"Roger that, will hold them as long as we can."

We continued firing on the enemy troops for about a minute. Then someone familiar came on the radio.

Banana Joe:"American forces. This is lieutenant Banana Joe. I understand you require some assistance."

"Banana Joe! It's bloody good to hear from you."

Banana Joe:"It's good to hear from you to darwin. We will be there in two minuets.

Shadez:"Copy that."

We continued firing for two minuets.

Staff sargent Allen:"Where the hell are they?"

An enemy hind then came in front of us and started firing it's rockets on us. After a few rockets we were knocked to the ground. I blacked out for a few seconds an then I regained consciousness again. I looked to my right and saw one of the alpha squad members come over to me he said some thing but I couldn't hear it. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. The alpha member then started dragging me to better cover. He then let go of me and grabbed his m249 and started firing on the enemy. About five seconds later he was shot in the head. I then looked to my left, I saw Allen and Johnson laying unconscious on the ground. I also saw shadez laying on the ground looking back at me, trying to stay conscious. I then looked strait ahead and saw the alpha leader laying conscious. I then saw something coming out of the smoke behind the alpha leader. It was Tina rex. She was accompanied by two body guards. She then pulled out a desert eagle and shot the alpha leader right in the head. She then started walking tor-eds us. But then all of a sudden, the mi-28 hind above her was shot down. She looked to her right and her and her body guards started firing at something. I looked to my right to see what it was. It was banana Joe and the russians. I then looked back at tiny. She was vulnerable, but i didn't have any weapons on me. I then looked back at shadez. It looked like he had the same idea too. He then reached for his desert eagle, put it on the ground, and slid it over to me. I picked it up and aimed it at Tina. she then looked back at me but it was to late for her. I aimed it at her head and pulled the trigger. She went falling backwards, I then shot her body guards. About ten seconds later the russian helicopters wer over us. Russian troops then slid down the ropes. I then saw banana Joe jog over to me.

Banana Joe:"You are going to be alright my friend."

He then shouted something in russian and some troops came over and helped us. I then looked to my left again and saw a soldier giving shadez cpr. The next thing I new, I was being lifted up to the chopper. I then went into a deep sleep.

**...**

**Date:**04/02/03.

**Location:**Marine base near Zahedan.

**Time:**12:30pm.

**Darwin's POV:**

We were all back at the base in tobias's tent. He said he wanted to talk to us.

Shadez:"You wanted to see us sir."

Tobias:"Yes I did. Men, the president sends you his thanks. You took control of the launch sight, aborted the missiles, killed tina rex, and saved the world."

Staff Sargent Allen:"All in a days work sir."

Tobias:"Gentlemen the president would like to award you all the medal of honor. And promote you all. Darwin and shadez."

We both said"yes".

Tobias:"How would you guys like to join the marines.

Shadez:"We'ed love to."

Tobias:"Great. You will receive your new ranks once the president arrives."

Sargent Johnson:"The presidents coming here?!"

Tobias:"You got it. And you will receive the following ranks. Johnson you will be a second lieutenant. Allen you will be a first lieutenant. Darwin you too will be a first lieutenant. And shadez... you will be a captain.

Shadez:"What."

Tobias:"It's a big response ability. But i'm sure you of all people will be able to handle it.

Shadez:"Yes sir."

Tobias:"One last thing before you go.

"What is it?"

Tobias:"I am forming a new task force, and you four will be it. I'm calling it, Task Force 141. Shadez you will be the leader of it."

Shadez:"Thank you sir this is a great honor for all of us.

Tobias:"Ok men. The president will be here at two o'clock. Get ready for your awards and ranks."

We all said"yes sir"and went off to the barracks to get ready for the president.

**2:30pm.**

It was time for the conference. The president gave a speach about what we did. After it was over he presented us with our ranks and medals. After the conference was over, tobias said he wanted to see us in his tent. We then went into his tent. And he started talking to us.

Tobias:"Men I know you worked hard these past couple of days. But we must remember, gumball and penny are still at large. We need to find them as soon as we can."

Shadez:"You got it sir. We will find them."

Tobias:"Good. Now gentlemen, go have some fun."

We all said yes sir and left the tent to go party with the rest of the soldiers.

**Narrators POV:**

Tobias stayed there in his tent though thinking about his plan.

**Tobias's POV:**

"Heh heh heh. Now my plan is going just perfect."

I then left my tent to party with everyone.


	15. operation Queenfish

**Date:**01/20/04.

**Location:**southwestern russia.

**Time:**1:30pm.

**Task Force 141**

**Darwin's POV:**

It had been almost a year scenes task force 141 was formed. And we had a new target. Code name Queenfish. She was a rumored ally of gumbal. The U.S had tracked her down to southwest russia. We were going after her.

**...**

I was in the armory siting at a table loading bullets into clips. Tobias was behind me asking questions.

Tobias:"Tell me what happened."

**Flashback**

**Darwin's POV:**

Command:"Operation queenfish is a go. Mission is capture i repeat capture."

Shadez:"Roger that. Sniper team one, stir up the hornets nest."

Sniper team one:"Copy that string it up."

The sniper then began firing on the enemy base making troops come out of the buildings.

Shadez:"War fire, take em out."

War fire was an AC-130 gunship.

War fire:"Roger that taking them out."

War fire then took them all out.

We were hiding behind a building. Shadez motioned me to take piont. I then took piont, but as soon as I left cover a few soldiers fired on me. I then quickly returned to cover.

Shadez:"War fire hit the building next to us."

War fire:"Roger that, engaging."

War fire then destroyed the building to our left.

Shadez:"Move up."

We then followed shadez to the command center.

Shadez:"War fire give us an entrance."

War fire:"You got it."

War fire then launched a forty millimeter shell into the command center, making a large hole in the wall.

We then entered the building through the hole. And proceeded down a long hall that lead to the command room, killing every one that entered the hall. We then final reached the end of the hall. Shadez then put a kicker charge on the door and blew it. He then threw a nine banger into the room.

Shadez:"Nine banger."

The nine banger went off and we killed everyone in the room.

Johnson:"Queen fish isn't here."

Shadez:"Command queenfish is not here."

Command:"Roger that, evack helicopter is on the way eta 5 minutes."

Shadez:"Copy that were on our way to the LZ."

"Shadez. You might wanna take a look at this."

Shadez then walked over to were I was. We were looking at some photos on the wall.

Shadez:"What with all the pictures of an airport?"

"Shadez look."

I then pointed to a photo of task force 141, with circles drawn around our heads.

Shadez:"Queenfish is targeting us."

Just then we heard a beeping sound.

Shadez:"Bomb! Get out now!

Once we left the room a bomb went off. We then ran as fast as we could to the LZ. After about There minutes of running, enemy soldiers started chasing after us.

Shadez:"War fire help us out here!"

War fire:"Roger that."

War fire then started firing on the enemy's behind us. But they were launching stinger missiles back at them. War fire dodged the first one but the second one got them and they were shot down.

Shadez:"Dam'it! Command whats the status on that helicopter?"

Command:"One minute."

We were at the LZ taking defensive positions, waiting for the helicopter to arrive. A minute passed and the helicopter finally arrived. We then ran towards the choper, but an enemy fired an rpg and it hit by my feet. I was blown away. Shadez then ran over to me and dragged me to the chopper. He then gave me to allen, then shadez and johnson started laying down cover fire.

Shadez:"Go! Now!"

Johnson then got into the chopper, allen was shouting at shadez to get into the chopper.

Shadez:"Get that bird in the air, NOW!"

Shadez was then shot in the sholder. He fell on the ground and pulled out an m9 and started firing again.

Shadez:"Go! Now!"

Johnson was telling the pilot's to stay untill we get shadez into the chopper.

Helicopter pilot one:"Look I don't care. If we stay here where all gonna die.

Shadez:"Go!"

Helicopter pilot two:"Taking off, hang on.

The door of the Chinook closed and I watched the enemy get closer to shadez.

"No!"

**Narrators POV:**

Shadez was shot in the sholder again. He dropped his pistol because he couldn't fire it anymore. The enemy then walked up to shadez and one of them knocked him out with his foot. They then carried him away.

**Flashback ends**

**Darwin's POV:**

Tobias:"So thats what happened?"

I then punched the table.

"WHO IS QUEENFISH!"

Tobias then threw a file with the title queenfish on it and a picture of penny.

"Penny! Queenfish is penny!"

Tobias:"Don't worry. Will get her."

"We better. I'm not letting shadez sacrifice go to waste."

Tobias:"Now that shadez is gone, your in charge of Task Force 141.

Tobias then pulled out a captain rank patch. He then put it in my hand and saluted me. I took the patch and saluted him back.

"Lets get gumball and penny...for shadez."

**Well there it is. Chapter 15, the end of the story. keep an eye out i will be working on the seequal. It will be called the amazing world of anti terrorism 2. I changed the name in respect for those who died on 911. Feel free to review and watch out for the second story. **


End file.
